


Farm Talk

by snowflight, spacedoutpi



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: farmer kieran au let's gooooo, it's funny, something light-hearted for all of the angst fics out there lol, this is a crack fic i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight/pseuds/snowflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedoutpi/pseuds/spacedoutpi
Summary: Who knew the bloodiest assassin of Ardhalis practiced in his farm?Lauren would have never imagined.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 47





	Farm Talk

“So, Kieran,” Lauren said as she typed up the latest report, “how did you become Ardhalis’s bloodiest assassin?”

Kieran glanced from his knife and spun it around. “Oh, I practice at my farm.”

Lauren stopped typing and stared at him. “What.”

“Yep, I own a farm,” he said, throwing his knife at the dummy, satisfied to hear the _kuh-thunk_.

Lauren blinked at him. “A farm.”

“Of course.” Kieran met her gaze with a smirk. “And besides, my sheep and rabbits tend to get a bit bored when I'm away. Might as well demonstrate some of my assassination techniques to them while I'm there.”

“Oh.” Lauren turned back to her report, and the clicking of typewriter keys filled the silence of the cave once more. “Or maybe I should report that the Purple Hyacinth is already training his successors.” Her tone was flat and aloof as usual, but the edges of her lips quirked upwards ever so slightly in the barest hint of a smile.

Kieran let out a huff of amusement. “Great idea. Then maybe for once I'll have a partner that doesn't mislabel me as ‘subordinate.’”

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo i had this prompt since like... august 2019. then i threw it on discord, and lanx finished it for me. thanks lanx ;D lots of kudos to you!! <3
> 
> anyways, we hope you enjoy farmer kieran with his precious animals!!


End file.
